Princeps (Leader - Latin)
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: BOOK THREE Cato gets angrier each day without Indie. Indie loses her mind more each day without Cato. Trapped inside the Capitol, Indiana Evans is struggling to separate reality from insanity. Trapped at District 13, Cato Hadley is meant to be grateful they saved his life but he resents them for leaving Indie. Will they save each other before it's too late?
1. Chapter One - Apart

**CHAPTER ONE**

The coldness of the bars on the cage were a much welcomed kindness after what Indiana Summers had just experienced; her blood was boiling with hatred but she lacked the energy to even glare at the floor.

"You okay, kid?" Enobaria called out from her own prison.

A grunt was all she received in response.

Enobaria was never tortured. This was probably due to the fact that she hadn't tried to cheat the Games. However, she was always kind enough to ask how the younger girl was doing when returned to her cell. Indie supposed Enobaria was attempting to look out for her, to honour her aunt and uncle. Who were dead. So many people were dead. All because Katniss had been naïve enough to think she could escape the Games with the boy she loved.

A coldness touched the blonde's hand and she glanced down to see that Peeta had joined his hand with hers. Since their imprisonment, the pair had become quite close, due to the fact that their cells were next to each other. Captivity brings people together in the strangest ways. Whilst it had taken Indie some time, she had eventually forgiven the kind boy for killing her. Peeta didn't say anything to comfort the girl but he didn't have to, the tight grip on her hand was enough. And, she was too lost in her own thoughts to have heard.

Where was Cato?

Was he dead?

Did he escape?

Indie's mind was a snowstorm of thoughts and she prayed – though the Gods never answered – that her fiancé was somewhere safe with Katniss and Finnick, and not lying in the ruins of an arena with the crows plucking out his eyes.

Johanna occupied the cell on Indie's left but at the moment, her cell was empty. Every time Johanna returned, she was still convulsing from the sick torture that was inflicted upon her. The captives never spoke about what happened to them but at night, the horrors resurfaced and pained screams filled the prison room. The worst was Annie. They never tortured her because they knew being trapped her own mind was pain enough. President Snow kept her in an effort to draw Finnick Odair to the Capitol.

They were in Hell on Earth but they never gave up what they knew. It helped that the majority of them knew nothing about the rebellion. Instead, they endured their pain and waited for their rescue.

They were resilient.

They were hopeful.

They were **foolish**.


	2. Chapter Two - Anger

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Johanna." Indie said into the dark, after hearing the older woman whispering to herself.

She had not long been thrown back into her cell but she was shaking gently, tapping her head against the wall.

"Jo?" Indie called out again. No reply.

"I think she may need a couple of minutes alone." A voice snarked.

Staring around the room, Indie looked over in the direction of Enobaria, who was fast asleep. Peeta's cell remained empty as the guards had taken him from the room when they returned Johanna. Annie never spoke to anyone but herself. There was nobody else in the room. Yet, somebody had spoken.

"Who's there?" The scared girl whispered into the dark room.

"I'm hurt that you don't even recognise my voice anymore," the same voice chuckled, the harsh sound echoing throughout the room.

Shivers ran down her spine and she gulped loudly as she turned to face the person stood behind her. His green eyes shone with amusement, just as they had done a year ago. His light brown hair was as short as it had been the last time that Indie had seen him.

"Marvel." Indie choked out a sob. "But you're – I saw you die."

"You can't have. I'm stood right here, Short Stuff."

Trembling, the nineteen year old took a hesitant step towards her best friend, her hand reaching for his cheek. Surprisingly, her hand connected with the warm flesh of his face and letting out a short cry, she threw herself at him.

"You're really and truly here. How?"

"We never left you, honey."

Turning back around, Indie came face to face with her Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss. They were still wearing their suits from the Quarter Quell but they were clean, unharmed, and alive.

"We can all be together now." Gloss smiled at his niece. "Just take my hand."

"I've missed you guys so much." Indie whimpered, reaching out to place her hand in his.

However, Peeta being noisily forced back into his cell ruined the moment; his pained whimpers caused Indie to turn away from her loved ones so she could check on her blond friend. Instead of calling out to him, she watched as he curled into a ball and sobbed quietly to himself, the sound mixing with Johanna's crazed muttering. Turning back to her uncle and his outstretched hand, Indie let out a yell when they were no longer there.

"No!" she screeched, rushing to the space they had stood and banging on the wall. "Come back! Come back!"

Banging her fists on the wall, she didn't feel the pain as her skin split and blood poured down her hands. All she cared about was being with her family once more. Eventually, her screams attracted the attention of the guards and two Peacekeepers burst into her cell. Pinning her arms behind her back, the stabbed a needle into her neck and injected her with a sedative. They did not release her until she had stilled, sinking to the floor unconsciously, drool sliding out the side of her mouth. Unfortunately, no amount of sedation could stop her from muttering the names of her loved ones as she slept.

Marvel.

Cashmere.

Gloss.

Cato.

* * *

District Thirteen was vastly different from the luxury that Cato Hadley was used to in District Two. Surprisingly, Cato found he liked the roughness of Thirteen; it helped him understand how the outlying districts lived. In fact, it helped him sympathise more with the people who had lost so much. Looking around at the small room that belonged to him, Cato tried not to sob as he looked at the single bed and wardrobe that reminded him that he was no longer with Indie. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and with a heavy sigh, he greeted Finnick Odair. Somehow, the two men had bonded during their time in Thirteen, as they both understood how the other was feeling. Annie Cresta, Finnick's love, was also trapped in the Capitol. Unsure whether their girls were alive or not, the two men found comfort in talking to each other or, when words failed them, sparring.

"Any news?" Cato asked his friend.

A grim shake of the head was all he received in response. It was the only response the men were ever able to give each other when asked that question.

"We'll get them back," said Finnick, reassuringly. He was comforting himself more than Cato.

A grunt was the response. Cato wasn't feeling optimistic anymore.

"Katniss and Gale should be back soon. I'm going to meet them in Command. You want to come with?" Finnick asked, placing his hand on the door.

"No," responded Cato.

He didn't talk much these days. The blond brute was afraid that if he said more than three words, all his emotions would come pouring out of his mouth. Whilst he had many opinions on the way Thirteen did things, he kept quiet as his only concern was Indie.

"I'll see you later, Cato. Stay strong."

"Stay strong, Finn."

And with that, Cato was left alone with his thoughts once more. Twisting the gold bangle at his wrist, Cato's mind took him back to the day of the 75th Annual Hunger Games. He had gotten down on one knee and presented Indie with his mother's wedding band.  
Was Indie alive? Did she still have it? Was she still alive?

Feeling his temper rise, Cato let out a frustrated yell before picking up the lamp and watched it shatter as it collided with the wall. Unfortunately, that was not enough to quell the white hot anger swelling within him. Smashing his fist against the small, grubby mirror on the wall, he did not feel the pain of the glass shards piercing his skin. Carrying on with destruction, he screamed when he thought of Indie and the torture she may be enduring. He smashed and broke everything within his reach.  
He was so far gone in his anger that he didn't notice the door swinging open – or the people entering the room with a syringe in their hands. As the sedative entered his bloodstream, the screaming stopped. But, nothing could stop the pained whimpers he let out as his dreams were plagued with the face of one person.  
Indiana Summers.


	3. Chapter Three - Beaten

**CHAPTER THREE**

Strapped to a metal table, Indie had the worst sense of déjà vu. Especially when people began covering her in powers and creams, and colourful things. Except this time, they weren't trying to enhance her beauty, they were attempting to cover up the brutality that had been inflicted on her. Slipping a white dress over her head, Indie noticed it was loose enough that it hid how much weight she had lost, and it was soft enough that it wouldn't aggravate the fresh injuries she had sustained.  
Leading her down white halls, the Peacekeepers refused to tell her where they were taking her.

Relief washed over once she saw Peeta stood at the hallway, dressed in a plain white suit. Both of them were ushered into a white room with three armchairs, the plushness of them being the most luxurious thing they had seen since their captivity. When Caesar Flickerman entered the room, sporting another sparkly, colourful look, Indie was confused. Cameras flickered on, and cue cards were held up in front of the two Victor's. President Snow stood in the corner of the room, his lifeless eyes fixed on the two teenagers – his presence a reminder that if they messed up, they would be punished. A green light blinked and Caesar put on a blinding smile.

"So… you two, welcome back!" Caesar greeted enthusiastically.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of us." Peeta put on an equally fake smile, playing his part perfectly.

"I confess, I did. The night before the Quarter Quell – well, who thought we'd ever see you again?"

"It wasn't part of my plan, that's for sure." Peeta frowned at the memory of that night.

Knowing how temperamental the girl from One was, Snow had made sure that Indie said as little as possible. Trying to bait Peeta into revealing something, Caesar started talking about Katniss and the rebels. More importantly, he began talking about rebel plans. After spending the majority of their nights talking, Indie had learnt that Peeta knew nothing about the rebel alliance and their plans. And, she felt guilty for keeping it a secret that she did know.

"Why don't you two tell us about your last night in the arena?" Caesar asked. "Help us sort a few things out."

Despite it being cued that Peeta should answer, Indie cut in after seeing that the blond was reaching the end of his tether.

"To try and understand that night, you have to imagine what it was like in that arena. Put yourselves in our shoes." Indie's jaw clenched when she noticed the dark look in Snow's eyes. "It's like you're an insect trapped in a giant bowl. Every hour brought some new terror. In just two days, sixteen people died and some of that blood was on your hands. In that arena, the real world is nothing but a distant memory. Everything in that arena is fake, but it's your dark reality. You only have one wish in that place, and it's costly."

"It costs your life," Caesar said, simply.

"Oh no, much more than that. To murder innocent people? People who are trying to survive, just like you are. It costs you your soul." Peeta spat, hands gripping the arms of his chair. "Everything you are."

President Snow stormed out of the room. Breath becoming ragged, Indie's mind swam as she recounted her screams the night before. The room started to spin. Peeta's shouts sounded muffled to Indie's ears as her heart thumped erratically in her chest, lungs seizing in an effort to get more oxygen. Remembering the exercise her uncle had taught her for moments like this, she slowly began counting back from 50, letting out deep breaths until she was calm.  
Sweat beaded down her forehead and the dress began clinging to her sticky legs, highlighting how thin they had become.

"And, what about you, Indie? Do you think we should have a cease-fire?"

Ignoring her cue card, the blonde looked straight on at the camera, praying that Cato could see she was alive. For the time being.

"I think you should return me to my cell as President Snow will not like my answer."

As the pair of them were escorted out of the room, Peeta was dragged down the hallway in the direction of the cells whilst Indie was bludgeoned on the head. Pain burst across her skull as she was dragged in the opposite direction.

"Indie!" Peeta screamed, fighting against the guards to get to the older girl.

Unfortunately, that was all she saw before she sunk to the floor, head bouncing off the polished surface with a sickening thud.

* * *

Cato's heart leaped into his throat as the tired, beautiful face of his fiancée appeared on the screen in the packed conference room. On camera, she looked flawless, not a hair out of place, but Cato knew differently. He saw the slight grimace on her face every time she moved. He noticed the loose dress, hiding the bruises and the weight loss, which was shown through the sharpness of her cheekbones and collarbones. He saw the panicked breathing and the coping mechanism she used. Cato saw what the others did not.

After the commotion Katniss caused with her exit, Cato wasted no time in chasing after her. Despite the differences between the two, both their partners were being used as bait – both their partners were being tortured in unimaginable ways. Finding her huddled in a corner of an empty hallway, Cato sat down beside her.

"Always had a flair for the dramatic, didn't you?" Cato alerted Katniss to his presence, it was impossible to miss how she jumped. Sitting a little bit away from her, he made sure to keep some distance between the two. Katniss happened to be very temperamental these days. Not that he could say much.

"What can I say, drama makes everything more interesting." Katniss said bitterly, kicking the wall across from her. "There can't be a cease-fire."

"I forgot you were never one to beat around the bush. Straight to the point."

"Cato, whatever reason Peeta had for saying those things, he's wrong. We can't go back. We can never go back." Katniss stressed.

"I know."

"He doesn't know what they did to Twelve – to his family. If he just saw the place –" Katniss continued.

"Katniss, I know. It's not his fault. We don't know what's being done to them in there. And, if I have to destroy everything in the Capitol just to get them back, I will." Cato reassured. "The question is, what are you going to do?"

Silence filled the hallway. Cato's question had thrown her into a memory of Cinna and a dress with wings. Turning to face Cato, Katniss had newfound determination in her grey eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to become the Mockingjay."


	4. Chapter Four - Bruised

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Opening the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, Indie groaned at the harsh lighting in the cellblock. True to his threat, Snow had made sure Indie had paid for her little act of defiance. Sitting up, her vision blurred and she swayed violently, causing her to lie back down. Fighting the nausea that swirled in her stomach, the fair-haired girl tried to ignore the nightmares flitting across her closed lids. Memories of excruciating pain and murky shadows fought their way to her consciousness and try as she might, she no longer had the strength to keep them at bay. Thankfully, before her mind delved into a deep sleep plagued by monsters wearing human skin, a voice brought her back to the surface.

"Indie. Oh, god. Indie, please, wake up. Look at me."

Tilting her head to the side (it more rolled than tilted), her left eye opened enough that she was able to see Peeta's concerned face. Luckily, he looked better than he had the past few days. President Snow must have let him have a few days free from torture due to Peeta doing what was requested of him. Taking in the battered and bruised face that belonged to Indiana Summers, Peeta had to resist the urge to vomit.

One eye was swollen shit, puffy and black. A gash sliced down the side of her face, crusted with dried blood, and bruises made her face look like a checkerboard. The boy from District Twelve was very grateful he could not see the damage done to the rest of her body, although he imagined it was far worse than her face due to the way she was hunched over.

"P-P-Pe-" Indie's throat was still raw from all the screaming.

Nodding gratefully at the jug of fresh water Peeta slid between the bars, she gulped it down greedily before continuing to talk. "Did they punish you? Are you hurt?"

Smiling at the selflessness of the woman, Peeta shook his head. Whilst she acted tough and fierce to the rest of the world, she was secretly very sweet and kind. Her heart was bigger than her knowledge of combat.

"Thanks to you, no. Your act of defiance made mine pale in comparison. Why would you do that? How could you endanger yourself like that?"

"Let's be honest, Peeta, no matter what we do, they won't kill us. They can't. Panem loves us too much. Our deaths would cause a riot. I refuse to let Snow beat me into defiance."

"You can't continue to let them hurt you like this, Indie. It doesn't matter whether they kill you or not. They can hurt you in so many other ways. Don't let them break you."

"Do you think we'll ever get back to them?" Indie asked, a tremble to her voice as Cato's smiling, handsome face popped into her head.

"If I know Cato, he will not rest until you are back in his arms."

Smiling at Peeta, she resisted the urge to mention that Katniss would be the same. It had only been a small change but anytime Katniss' name was said, Peeta tensed slightly; the muscles in his jaw ticked and a darkness pooled in his blue eyes. Out of fear, Indie had taken to keeping the younger girl's name out of conversation. Leaning against her wall, Indie listened to Peeta's calming voice as he described the beauty of a sunset to the prisoners of the Capitol. They were all praying they could get to see a sunset sometime soon, instead of the inside of a cell or torture chamber.

* * *

Waking up alone was quickly becoming one of Indie's biggest fears;1) because it meant another day she was parted from Cato and 2) it meant her friends were somewhere unknown being hurt in unspeakable ways.

Being alone meant there was no distraction to chase away the memories, no distractions to fight the illusions of happiness and horror. She was alone. Alone with the memory of her fiancé and the life they might have had together. Alone with the memories of those she had seen die. Times with her aunt and uncle when she was little and they'd teach her how to fight and handle weapons; she'd almost sliced off Gloss' ear at one point. Her uncle teaching her to paint. Her aunt teaching her to read.

Laughing through the tears, Indie wished she could see them all, to go back to when times were simpler.

"It does not do well to dwell on the past. It only bring pain and longing."

Shooting up at the voice, she ignored the burning of her bruised ribs as she rushed to the young man now stood in her cell.

"I thought you had left me," she lightly scolded, placing her hand on his cheek.

Marvelling at the smooth, fleshy skin beneath her hand, Indie could still not comprehend that he was there with her. She had believed him to be gone forever, yet there he was in the flesh.

"How many times must I promise to never leave you before you believe me?"

"There's so much I wish to talk about with you but for now, could you lay beside me? I don't like sleeping alone."

"Anything for you, Short Stuff."

Sliding next to her, he placed a sweet kiss on her temple before bidding her a good sleep. Promising to fight away the bad dreams, Marvel wrapped her tightly in his arms and smiled as she relaxed.

"Will you be here when I wake?" Indie gazed into his light blue eyes, drinking in the features of his face that had not aged a day. She got no response.

* * *

Waking up alone put Cato in a foul mood every morning. It was just another reminder that he was without Indie, and that District Thirteen had still done nothing to rescue the imprisoned. Converting his rage into energy, Cato zoomed through his morning routine and was just about to wash when a knock at the door forced him to put on his shirt and turn off the water.

"You missed breakfast. Again." Finnick's disapproval was evident in both his voice and on his face.

"I lost track of time."

"For the fourth time this week." Finnick muttered under his breath but loud enough that Cato could hear him.

Whacking his friend on the shoulder, Cato widened the door enough to allow Finnick into the lonely room. Shaking his head, Finnick explained that they had to get to Command. And fast.

"Why? Unless they have news about Indiana, I have no desire to be in a room with those people." Cato said, anger swirling in the depths of his stomach.

"Because Katniss is going to announce that she will be the Mockingjay."

Forgetting about his shower, the man from Two shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his jacket as he rushed out the door. Finnick could barely keep up with the muscular man from Two as he stormed down the hallways.

* * *

"I will be your Mockingjay." Katniss announced to the room full of people.

There was no response from Coin, she just continued to watch Katniss with a blank expression. Looking out at the crowd, Katniss caught Cato's icy blue eyes. Nodding at her, he gave her a proud smile, which filled Katniss with the confidence she needed. If the man she killed had faith in her, she could have faith in her self.

"However, I have some conditions. My sister gets to keep her cat."

Conversation broke out at that. Half of the room considered the cat to be no issue at all – after all, it was only a small animal. The other half believed it would be nothing but a nuisance, providing unnecessary difficulties and problems. Eventually, they all agreed that could stay as long as the Everdeen's took responsibility for it.

"I want to hunt. With Gale. Out in the woods. We'll use our own bows and give the kitchen anything we can catch."

Plutarch started babbling on about security and danger but Coin cut him off, informing them of the terms of hunting. Coin's eyes never left Katniss as she waited for the next condition, face devoid of any emotion.  
Taking a deep breath, and another reassuring nod from Cato, Katniss informed them of her biggest condition.

"When the war is over, Peeta will be pardoned," she demanded. "No form of punishment will be inflicted. The same goes for the other tributes; Johanna, Annie, Enobaria, and more importantly, Indiana."

"No."

Cato clenched his hands into a fist, fingers digging into his palm hard enough to leave bruises. Finnick swayed slighting, bumping his shoulder into Cato's. A subtle gesture of comfort.

"Yes." Katniss seethed. "It's not their fault you abandoned them in the arena. Who knows what's being done to them in the Capitol?"

"They will be tried with other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit," said Coin, tone never wavering from flat and uncaring.

"They will be granted with immunity!" Katniss stood, voice loud and icy fury seeping in. "You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve, today. It will be recorded for future generations to see. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you will find yourself another Mockingjay!"

And, as Coin agreed to the terms and the recorded announcement, Cato and Finnick decided they had never been more grateful for Katniss Everdeen. Pressing three fingers to their lips, they raised them in the air. Smiling at the two men, the three of them had never felt more connected.


	5. Chapter Five - Comatose

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Stood side by side, Finnick and Cato were surrounded by District Thirteen members, and whoever survived from Twelve, as they stared up at President Coin. Everyone had gathered to hear the important announcement and whilst they already knew the terms, both men were crackling with positivity. This was the first step to getting their girls back. All the rebels fell silent as Coin began to talk. However, the room filled with slightly angered mumbling once the pardon for the captured Victors was announced. Both Cato and Finnick shifted uneasily as many rebels turned to look at Katniss with hostile gazes.

"In return for this unprecedented request, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. Any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity will be terminated and the fate of the five Victors determined by the law of District Thirteen. As will her own. Thank you." Coin finished her speech with a bow of the head before walking away from her people.

Staring up at the Mockingjay, Cato worried that she had taken on too much. If she stepped out of line, she would forfeit her life. And, the scared look on her face showed she knew just as much.

* * *

Struggling against the leather bonds that pinned her to the table, Indie tried to scream but the gag in her mouth muffled it. Not that anyone outside the soundproofed room would be able to hear her. Hot tears slid down the side of her face as she dread the pain that would soon be inflicted upon her. Footsteps echoed throughout the inside of head, pain splitting across her skull as they did. Fear filled her heart as each footstep sounded closer and closer to the quivering girl.

"Good morning, Miss Summers. I trust you had a pleasant evening." President Snow's face loomed over the blonde woman.

Indiana could do nothing but glare at the man with intense hatred, but he only let out a chuckle that sent chills of warning racing down her spine.

"Now, before we begin, is there any information regarding rebel plans you wish to disclose to me?"

Once again, the Victor remained silent. However, there many things she wished to say; rude things that would get her into serious trouble. Luckily, the gag in her mouth prevented her from saying much more than angry muffles.

"Commence."

Snow's face disappeared and Indie squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists in anticipation. Absolute agony raced across the whole of her body as electricity coursed through her veins. Her body writhed and shook, back arching off the table. Despite the gag in her mouth, her screams filled the room, loud and broken. The pain stopped. Indie collapsed back onto the table, panting and sobbing. Pressing her cheek against the table, she greeted the coldness with sorrow and joy.

"I will ask again, Miss Summers. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Shaking her head, Indie closed her eyes and dreamt of Cato as fire raced up her body. _Save me_ , she begged the haunting blue eyes in her vision, _take me away from here._

* * *

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he smashed the punching bag over and over. Faces appeared on the bag and a new one replaced it as he pulled his fist back.

President Snow. _Punch._

His father. _Punch._

Marvel. _Punch._

Peeta. _Punch_.

Himself. _Punch_.

The bag swung violently and Cato had to take a step back so as to avoid being taken down by it. Resting his body against the wall, he chugged his bottle of water. So many memories haunted him, both day and night. President Snow had forced so many innocent children to go through hell, murdering 23 of them for 75 years. He had stolen his fiancée and everything she had held dear to her.

President Coin was resting the safety of the captured Victors on an emotionally damaged girl, putting further pressure and stress on her.  
His father had forced him to volunteer for the Games, moulded him into the feared brute of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and made him feel as if he was never good enough.

Peeta had caused so much damage with his 'star crossed lovers' act and then murdered Indie. Now, he was somewhere in the Capitol with her, comforting her and holding her hand whilst Cato couldn't.

Himself. The monster. The man who broke everything he touched. Somehow, he had managed to find the one person broken enough herself that she saw past everything Cato was, and wormed her way into his heart. And he, like the failure he was, had let her go.  
Letting out an angered yell, Cato turned and pounded the wall repeatedly, with more fervour than he had the punching bag.

"WHY?!" He screamed, punching until the skin cracked and the blood bubbled.

Pain flared across his knuckles, scabs splitting, but he ignored it as she slid down the wall. Hanging his head into his hands, he sobbed. And sobbed. For hours, he sat there sobbing, even after the tears had run out. At some point, Finnick had joined him, sitting by his side and silently mourning the ones they'd lost. Eventually, Finnick wrapped his arm around Cato's shoulder and hugged the younger man until the pair of them were alerted that dinner was ready. Taking a look at the mess he'd made to the gym, Cato reminded himself that he was a monster. A monster to be feared, and he would make the Capitol fear him until they handed Indie over.

* * *

Hours later, Indie's body had gone numb and her head foggy. Consciousness slipped away from her and returned every so often (long enough to empty her stomach onto the floor). Her mouth was dry, her eyes puffy and red, and her bowels empty. Parts of her limbs twitched involuntary from aftershock and nothing but incoherent groans slipped past her lips.

"Come on, Poppet. You have to pull yourself together. They're coming back. Remember, do not let them see your weaknesses." Gloss' voice pulled Indie out of her half-comatose state.

Turning her head to the side, she threw up bile before facing her aunt and uncle. They smiled down at their niece with faces full of love and pride. Just how they had always looked at her.

"You are strong, Sweetheart. So strong. Never forget that. Don't let them break your spirit." Cashmere placed a kiss upon her niece's head, and then disappeared as the door to the chamber opened.

"We love you so much." Gloss smiled as he began to fade.

Two Peacekeepers dragged Indie off the table, and held her between them, pulling her back to her cell. Forcing her into the jailed room, they slammed the door shut as she curled up into a ball on the ground. The numbness had started to fade and the pain began settling in, but Indie ignored it. Her aunt and uncle were right – she had been through worse. Heck, she _had_ died before. Indiana Summers was strong. She would get through this, and she would make the Capitol regret the day they had decided to harm her, and anyone else.


	6. Chapter Six - Crazy

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I fear I'm going mad."

"Why?"

Indie did not mention that she was seeing dead people that she loved. Nor did she mention she was having conversations with them, and able to touch them.

"I do not feel the pain anymore."

"That doesn't mean you're mad. It means you're immune. You're stronger than it." Peeta said, matter of factly. "I suppose one of us have to be."

* * *

Holed up in Finnick's room, Cato was trying to help his friend get through another mental breakdown. Gripping the tanned man's calloused hands, Cato began coaching him through his breathing, trying to get him to focus on anything other than the monsters inside his head. Eventually, Finnick became too hysterical and Cato had no choice but to call for the medics. Barely having time to apologise, Finnick was dragged from the room and Cato's presence was requested elsewhere. Apparently, the Mockingjay required his assistance.

* * *

Weapons were thrust into his hands after his body was forced into an armoured suit, and then he was marched towards the Airborne Division. Where he was met with Katniss and an agitated Finnick.

"They won't let me go! I told them I'm fine but they won't believe me."

Finnick was still in his hospital gown, roped knotted around his fingers, and the wild look still in his eyes. Cato wished he could comfort his friend or convince him to stay behind, but he knew that Finnick was beyond reasoning at this point. Thankfully, Katniss stepped in by distracting him with the promise of a trident specially designed for him down in Special Weaponry.

"Does Beetee really have a trident designed for him?" Cato asked, concern lacing his tone as Finnick raced off, gown flapping open behind him.

"And a sword for you, whenever you're ready."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready," he admitted honestly, remembering all the pain he had caused with a sword during his first Games.

Even now, when he was about to enter the field, he was armed with guns, much to Katniss' dismay. She knew he was strongest when using a sword and had come to learn that, before the Games, he had enjoyed training with a sword as it helped him see that he was good at something. Seeing him without it made her realise that he was haunted by so much more than just the absence of Indie.

Squeezing his rough hand, the pair braced themselves as the elevator doors began to open.  
In front of them were row after row of different kinds of hovercrafts. Katniss immediately began asking questions, anger rising when she discovered that District Thirteen had an armada of ships and had never come to the rescue of the other Districts.

Strapping themselves into their seats, Cato's stomach rolled as he was reminded of the hovercrafts that had transported them into the arena. Except, the last two times, Indie had been by his side. Her not being there made him more anxious.

Distracting him, Katniss asked questions about the state of war between the District's and the Capitol. Not to his surprise, District Two was the only District still siding with the Capitol, and even that relationship was rocky. One had rioted almost instantly when Cashmere and Gloss were taken from them. Especially once they discovered that Indie was being held in the Capitol as a prisoner of war.

"You mean, some of the Peacekeepers are born in Two?" Katniss asked, slight shock crossing her dark features. "I thought they all came from the Capitol."

"The majority of them come from Two." Cato explained. "We're trained for the Games, but also to become Peacekeepers. If we're not chosen to be a tribute, the other highest performing children get filtered into Peacekeeping. Why would people from the Capitol do manual work when they could force members from a District to do it in exchange for fresh food and whatever other comforts we require? We're raised as warriors. Look at how eager we are to go into battle."

Trailing off bitterly, Cato couldn't help the memories flooding into his mind of his own Reaping. The joy that had swelled in him when he volunteered because he knew his father would finally be proud of him; proud that Cato had achieved something his father never could.

"Our goal is to take over the District's, one by one, ending with Two. Thus, cutting off the Capitol's supply chain. Then we'll invade the Capitol whilst it's at its weakest." Plutarch explained, informing the Mockingjay and her team that this was only the first District to be visited, and that the others would soon follow.

"If we win, who would be in charge?" Gale asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

Except Cato, who was too busy worrying about what taking over District Two would entail. Would his mother be caught in the crossfire? His sweet mother who always patched him up after a rough day at Training, who brushed his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear when his father had been particularly harsh with his words. Or his adorable younger sisters; the eldest would have had her first Reaping during the 75th Games (if not for the twist), or the other would not know her first Reaping for another two years. Hopefully never if Cato and the rebels succeeded.

"What if we lose?" Katniss asked, ever the pessimist.

"If we lose?" Plutarch let out a sadistic chuckle. "Then next year's Games will be the most unforgettable.

Plutarch handed Cato a small pill, a beautiful shade of deep violet, and informed the ream that they were to use them in the unfortunate event that they are captured. For some reason, the suicide pill reminded Cato of Indie – beautiful but deadly. Before his mind was able to linger too long on her beautiful features, the hovercraft began to descend and Cato was filled with dread.

* * *

"Do you think he will come for me?" Indie questioned, picking at a loose thread on her plain white dress.

It was nothing lavish but fine enough that you wouldn't expect to see a prisoner dressed in it. Even after all the torture they endured, the 'rebels' were given fairly decent treatment whilst in their cells, in order to soften them up a bit.

"I think he would tear down the Capitol brick by brick, even if it meant he would only see your face once more." Marvel answered, sitting across the other side of the cell, back pressed against the bars. Yet he showed no sign of discomfort.

Once again, it was only her and Enobaria in the room. By now. Enobaria had accepted that the girl had gone crazy and decided to let her have her chance to say goodbye to hose she loved, even if it meant hallucinating them.

"I know that that's what I would've done."

Some part of Indie's heart ached more than the usual pain it felt. Marvel had informed Indie of the love he had held for her, and promised that he would attend her wedding. Despite admitting that she had not felt that form of love for Marvel, the sobbing love between the two hadn't changed in the slightest. Chatting about Indie's visions for her wedding, neither the ghost nor the girl noticed a shaking Johanna being dragged back into her cell.

"I am not sure I would be a great mother." Indie admitted, staring into his light blue eyes.

The same colour as Cato's yet so different. The only similarity was the love they held for her. Johanna went to respond to her friend's random statement when she heard the next sentence out of the girl's mouth.

"You really think so? Of course I would name one after you, Marvel," she laughed lightly, and the sound reverberated around the room, pounding against Johanna's already throbbing head.

Surely I must have misheard, Johanna thought, opening her mouth to call out to her friend.

"No, don't leave me, Marvel." Indie sobbed as a small squeak came from the cell of District Seven. "Marvel, no! Marvel!"

Screams poured out of Indie's mouth, stunning even Annie from her far away world, and once more, Peacekeepers were forced to sedate her. Watching as her friend collapsed on the floor, sobs sneaking past her lips, Johanna realised that the young woman was, perhaps, not as strong as she was pretending to be. Worse even, she was not as sane as she had fooled them into thinking. Indiana Summers was losing her mind and no one had even noticed it happen.


	7. Chapter Seven - Delusional

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Debris flew past him, small shards cutting his hands and face as he ran for cover. Immediately, there was gun in his hand and his eyes began searching for Katniss. On unsteady feet, Cato pinned himself to a large, square stone pillar and tried to ignore the shaking of the ground. Tried to block out the screaming and sounds of bombs exploding. Thankfully, Katniss was safe behind the pillar on his right and Gale behind the one on his left. Instructions from Plutarch and Haymitch sounded in his ears as the Mockingjay crew prepared to plunge themselves in to the fray, and somehow remain hidden from the eyes of the Capitol's bombers. Nobody could know that the Girl on Fire was here.

Eyesight blurry and head fuzzy, Cato guarded Katniss as the Mockingjay team attempted to make their way down to the light blue warehouse, three down from where the crew currently were. Everyone formed a shield around Katniss, blocking her from the bombers of the Capitol. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the attack didn't appear to be aimed for the rebels of District Thirteen. They had a completely different, more horrifying target – the hospital full of the sick and the dying.

Katniss broke free from the formation and dashed towards an access ladder, scaling it with inhuman speed. Cursing under his breath, Cato shared a look with Gale before the two men were hurrying after the impulsive girl. The two from District Twelve targeted the bombers with their arrows, falling into a familiar pattern whereas Cato manned one of the machine guns. Taking pleasure in destroying Capitol planes, he lost himself in the sounds of warfare.

As the last hovercraft crashes, Cato tried to assess the damage done through the thick smoke. Unfortunately, the black cloud obstructs his vision and he struggles to see anything other than the outline of his companions. However, at the edge of the roof, he spotted one more person – their outline was undoubtedly female and as she gets closer, there is no doubt in Cato's heart that it's his fiancée.

"Indie?" Cato called out, stepping towards her.

Her blonde hair was loose and flowing in soft curls, her dress was pure white and unaffected by the dirt and debris surrounding her, her blue eyes were filled with love. Reaching out to her, he stumbled his way towards the place she was stood, calling for her once more. Tears welled up in his eyes at the woman who was so close to him and yet, no matter how many steps forward he took, she seemed no closer than before. Crying out, he took one step too far and came to the sudden realisation that he was at the edge of the roof. Closing his eyes and waiting for the fall, he prayed that the pain would stop and he would be able to watch after Indie. However, the impact never came. Muscular hands were wrapped around his bicep and pulled him back before he toppled too far over.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gale demanded, but was unable to interrogate him further as the team were rushing to the site where the hospital had once stood.

The roof had collapsed and screams filled the once silent air. Judging by the look on everyone's faces, Cato knew it was hopeless; there was nothing they could do to save the people trapped inside. As sad as he knew the scene before him was, Cato felt more despair for himself and the harsh reality he found himself in.

* * *

After spending the night being patched up and monitored in the Hospital Wing, Cato stood before Coin and Heavensbee, head hung in shame. Somehow they had found out about his little incident and were no reprimanding him for reckless and dangerous behaviour.

"You leave me with no other choice, Cato. You are banned from going out into the field and will attend sessions to assess whether you are of sound mind." Coin declared in her no-nonsense voice.

"What? You can't do that! My mind is fine! I need to be out there, I need to be doing something!" Cato exclaimed, outraged.

"You will do as I say, Mr Hadley, or you will find somewhere else to go. As to the state of your mind, might I remind you that imagined seeing your fiancée on the top of a building in District Eight."

"Seeing lost loved ones is perfectly sane, in fact it happens to be a common thing."

"It is not normal when you believe it so severely that you almost jump off a building. After all, Indiana Summers is imprisoned somewhere within the Capitol, you know this and yet you still thought it possible she was there. Do you know how reckless your actions were?"

Cato opened his mouth to speak but Coin's question was purely rhetorical, not caring to hear an answer from the angry boy before her. In her opinion, he was volatile and clearly losing his mind. He was not someone she wanted out there defending the precious Mockingjay. Furthermore, Coin didn't want him out in the field because she didn't trust him due to the District he had been born into. She found it difficult to believe he was an ally to the cause and had been looking for an excuse to keep him under surveillance. Coin thought he only cared about himself and his fiancée, not helping others. However, she couldn't have been more wrong. Whilst Cato did want to fight to get the love of his life back, he had formed a deep bond with Katniss and the others. He had seen the injustices of the District system and the cruelty of the Capitol, and he was willing to fight with everything he had to make a change.

"You could have died! Worse than that, you could have drawn attention to yourself and your team, thus endangering the lives of those you are meant to protect. Cato Hadley, you are stripped of your position as a field agent and will spend the rest of your days training and getting better. This is not up for debate and you will follow my orders otherwise I will have no qualms about leaving you for the Capitol to find. Are we understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Cato said through gritted teeth, fighting back the anger and the hurt. After all, Coin was right. He had endangered Katniss and Gale.

"Dismissed, Soldier Hadley."


	8. Chapter Eight - Demented

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Huddled under the thin blanket, Indiana thrashed in her sleep, kicking at the demons tormenting her inside her head. Whimpering pleas burst past her pink lips, begging whomever it was not to leave, or not to hurt her.

Staring at his friend in worry, Peeta couldn't help but recall what Johanna had told him hours before. Indiana had gone insane. She had told Peeta that she feared she was losing her mind, told him that the torture didn't hurt her anymore. He hadn't taken her seriously at the time, now he seriously regretted it.

Left to her own devices, her shattered mind had conjured up those she had lost to keep her company and help her through the pain. Indie had conjured up dead people to do the job that Peeta should've been doing.

"Stop blaming yourself." A soft voice bounced throughout the room.

"Pardon?" Peeta asked, startled by the coherent sentence coming from Annie Cresta.

"Stop blaming yourself for the demise of your friend. After all, you've been going through the same pain she has."

"Except I didn't watch everyone I loved be slaughtered in front of me. That damages someone far more than torture."

"Perhaps. I think her problem comes from being locked up. It's the confinement that turns people crazy, does something to the mind. Either way, there's no hope for her. And your conscience is guilty free."

"Annie?" Peeta called out.

"Yes?"

"How do you cope with insanity?"

"I don't," was her simple reply before the room fell silent once more.

* * *

Despite being forbidden from going out into the field as part of Katniss' team, Cato was still allowed to attend the private meetings with them and other important District Thirteen members. Twiddling his thumbs, Cato was more anxious about his first 'sanity session' than whatever Coin had to say. After all, she had delivered his sentence to him last night whilst he was still slightly dizzy from the explosions.

Chills skittered down his spine upon seeing Katniss' propo for the first time and if he wasn't already, he knew it would have convinced him to join the cause against the Capitol. Clearly it had had the same affect on everyone else in the room, as they demanded to see it once more.

"I think we should discuss the decision to send Katniss into combat." Coin had reached the end of her tolerance for Katniss' praise.

Much to his dismay, Katniss and the others would be able to go straight into combat whilst he was forced to stay in the sidelines, watching from afar with longing. He wanted to make a change, to actually do something that would make a difference.

"I was thinking we could do a series of propos called We Remember. In each one, it would feature one of the dead tributes. Little Rue from Eleven, Mags from Four, even the Summers family from Two. It might be a good idea to include Indiana's death, just to remind them of how far the Capitol is willing to go." Fulvia proposed.

"That's a great idea." Katniss said, sincerely. "Remind the people why they're fighting. Remind them that the Capitol lied to so many families about giving back the bodies of their Tributes."

On this note, most people in the room turned to look at Cato – one of those dead Tributes that had somehow been resurrected. Scientific research into his cells showed that all Tributes were injected with a serum that allowed their bodies to be maintained for a certain number of years. This information had only caused further outrage for the members privy to that knowledge. Being dismissed, Cato was only able to give Katniss and Gale a small smile before hurrying off to the Hospital Wing to ensure he made his appointment on time.

* * *

"Do you often imagine seeing loved ones?"

Cato's therapist seemed to be rather nice and she appeared to be middle aged with greying hair and kind brown eyes. Her face was filled with compassion, understanding and concern. The latter of which unsettled Cato; he was not losing his mind.

"No. It was just that one time," he answered honestly.

"Why do you think you saw her?"

"I don't know. I think about her all the time but I suppose being in District Eight made me feel as if I was somehow closer to her. Each day passes and I'm still no closer to getting her back than I was when she was first taken. Nobody seems to care that they're innocent!"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Angry." Cato responded instantly. "Sad but, most of all, I feel tired and defeated. I think I saw her because that was the moment I gave up. I don't think I'll ever get her back. I don't even know if she's alive."

"So, you think you saw her on that rooftop because she's dead? Were you hoping to go with her?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I think I saw her then because I accepted that I'd never see her again. It was my way of saying goodbye. I didn't mean to almost fall off. All I wanted was to tell her I was sorry for giving up on her."


	9. Chapter Nine - Lovely

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _'Oh, I hope I'll make it out of here._

 _Even if it takes all night or a hundred years._

 _Need a place to hide but I can't find one near._

 _Wanna feel alive.'_

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Summers. I hope you had a good sleep." President Snow greeted, walking over to where the motionless girl was lying on the table.

She hadn't been strapped down just yet as everyone was aware that the fight had left her a long time ago, she wasn't going anywhere. She had accepted her position as a prisoner of war. Snow couldn't help feeling slightly smug, as he knew the poor girl had little sleep last night due to the small bouts of insanity she had suffered through last night. On top of that, Annie Cresta had been muttering to herself, Johanna couldn't stop crying in her sleep and Peeta had been missing, all of which had left the blonde woman to spend the night worrying about her fellow imprisoned friends.

Indie remained silent, too docile and uncaring to respond. This had become her norm. Nothing would break the cycle. She was never escaping.

"Do you have any information you wish to divulge? Any memories that appeared suddenly in your consciousness?" The question was always the same. The routine as familiar as the inside of her own eyelids.

"I'm not telling you anything." Indie gritted out, not even pretending as if she was oblivious to the rebel plans.

Snow was well aware that she had valuable information about the events that unfolded in that arena but Indie refused to give the slimy bastard anything that would aid him in his war against the rebels.

"Perhaps a little incentive." Snow murmured.

Indiana braced herself for the inevitable pain that occurred every time she refused to give into Snow's demands or she did something unsatisfactory. However, the excruciating pain never came.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you before we begin our activities today, Indiana." Snow laid a hand on her frail shoulder when he stood behind her, smirking when she noticeably flinched. "An old couple with the last name of Kentwell were executed in the Town Square of District One this morning on the grounds of treason. It was brought to my attention that they classed you as their last living kin so their possessions will be released to you when you leave here."

Barely giving the tormented woman time to process the devastating news, Snow asked once more if she was privy to any of the rebellion's movements. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she processed the fact that there was nothing and nobody left in District One. Everyone she loved was dead and gone.

Defeat coursed through her and her shoulders slumped forward when she realised she had nothing left to fight for. No one was coming to save her but she'd made her peace with that. She had to give in. All it would take is a few words and her pain would be over; perhaps Snow would be merciful and grant her death instead of freedom. After all, what was freedom when you had no choice but to spend it alone. Indie had no clue where Cato was and even less of an idea on how to tell him that she was free of Snow's reptilian clutches.

Opening her mouth, lip wobbling in despair, Indie was so close to giving in when she saw a shimmer of hope in the far right corner of the sterile white room. Smiling sadly, she looked at her aunt.

"Indie, you can't tell him anything. The moment you tell him what you know, we'll disappear." Cashmere warned, praying that Indie would endure the pain.

"You can get through this. You mustn't speak a word to him." Gloss added. "Keep going, Baby Girl. It'll only hurt a little."

Spurned on by the encouraging words of her aunt and uncle, Indie glued her mouth shut and closed her eyes in preparation for what would come next.

"Proceed."

This time, words were not the treatment she received. And the pain came.

* * *

"You lied to me." Peeta whispered into the dark room.

The lights had been dimmed half an hour ago and the room was cast in grey gloom, filled only with the soft sounds of three sleeping people. Knowing sleep was futile and that she couldn't ignore this conversation forever, Indie sat up and turned to face Peeta. Eyes adjusting to the weird light, she could make out the outline of his body, his back against the bars separating their cells.

"What are you talking about?" Indie sighed tiredly, voice gruff and throat raw.

If the lights had been on, Peeta would've been able to see the pain on her features, her bloodshot eyes and the tear tracks staining her cheeks. But, they weren't and so Peeta had no idea how much this conversation would add to the hurt.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That night in the arena, the alliance. You lied to me and told me you didn't know anything about it."

"Peeta, you need to under-.""I just want to know why."

"To save you. I thought you not knowing would make them leave you alone and to some extent, they did," Indie shuffled over to Peeta, pressing her head against the cool bars and welcoming the relief it gave her sweaty brow. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. After all, why else would I let Katniss live?"

"You forgave me though and I killed you."

"Katniss killed Marvel, Cato and Uncle Gloss. She killed the people I loved, the people I was fighting for. You killed me when I was ready to die. At the time, you did me a favour."

"But not anymore." Peeta said, coming to some realisation.

"Pardon?"

"You said when you were ready to die. If you still wanted to, you would've told Snow what he wants to know but you don't want to die anymore, do you?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean, you'd be reunited with your family if you did. There's nothing left for you in District One." Peeta didn't care about being blunt anymore.

"You're right. I'm not returning to District One but I refuse to go down without a fight. So many people have died for me and if I just give up, they'd have died for nothing. I know that every day I refuse to tell Snow about the alliance, it's another day spent honouring their memory. I may have no one left in the world to care about me but I refuse to let those who did down."

"You have me."

Indie didn't reply.

* * *

 **~ One Week Later ~**

Dried blood caked her arms and hands but she paid no attention to it as her regular Peacekeepers walked into the cell. Her small bed was stripped of its white sheets, now stained brown and red. She ignored the heavy gazes on her.

In the cell next door, Peeta couldn't stop staring at the blonde girl in horror, at the mess that she had made. He ignored the Peacekeepers in his own cell. He couldn't help but feel responsible; he knew the emotional talk about never escaping had hit her hard last night. However, he had never expected strong, stubborn Indiana Summers to do something like this. He could've sworn that when she moved, he caught a glimpse of ivory bone under the mess that had become her arms.

Indie barely felt the contact when two Peacekeepers gently pulled her from the prison (the other two stayed behind to clear out her cell). Shoving open a door, they brought Indie to stand before President Snow, gently sliding her down to the floor so that she was sitting comfortably; one taking extra care to ensure she was alright.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snow asked, agitated that his breakfast was being disturbed and that the woman from One had been removed from his cell without permission.

Placing her delicate arms in their gloved hands, the Peacekeepers held them up to show Snow the state that they were in. Unable to contain his horror, he gasped and pressed a white-gloved hand to his mouth.

"How did this happen? How did she get her hands on an object sharp enough to do this?!"

"Sir, she, um, she did this to herself. Using her own hands."

Huge chunks of flesh had been ripped away; claw marks scraped down the part of her arms that had been fortunate enough to escape being torn and shredded. Blood congealed in the open wounds and some of them were deep enough that they were still pouring blood. Flesh, skin and blood had dried under Indie's fingers and some of the nails had been ripped away from the viciousness of her own act.

President Snow wasn't even ashamed when he turned around and threw up.

* * *

 _'Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

 _Heart made of glass, my mind of stone._

 _Tear me to pieces, skin and bone.'_


	10. NOTICE

Hey, guys. So sorry for the lack of updates but I've been rewriting the story and sorting out any mistakes. Therefore, I will be reposting the updated version. If you wish to keep reading (which I hope you do), you can find the new version here with all three books in one place;

s/13487224/1/Pugnator

Enjoy :)


End file.
